Andante, Andante
by LadySapphire007
Summary: FIVE times Mitsuki said 'I love you' and ONE time Sarada said it back.


**Andante, Andante**

**"Do you know what it's like?" She asks.**

**"To what?" He eyed her.**

**"To be in love?"**

**"Love is just a feeling, Sarada." **

**"No it's not."**

FIVE times Mitsuki said 'I love you' and ONE time Sarada said it back.

**The **_**first time**_** he said it was before they were genins.**

The Ninja Academy may be exciting as it sounds but there are times when you'll get bored, in Shikadai's words, to death.

The white-blue haired boy sat with one hand supporting his chin as their sensei, Aburame Shino, started to lecture them about the village's history. Mitsuki already stopped listening to the lesson the moment their Shino-sensei announced what the last topic of the day is. Ever since he regained his memories after his father's wipe-out test, he discovered that his younger self is really fond of learning and would treat thick books as bedtime stories especially Konoha's history.

As much as he likes classes just as how he likes doing missions for his father, he just couldn't digest the words he already learned. Mitsuki decided to observe the occupants of the room instead.

In front of him, he could see Denki furiously typing while eyes trained on a screen, taking notes of the lesson. To his right in another table, Shikadai is snoring silently with hands supporting his head and feet on the table while Chouchou is secretly munching potato chips and Inojin started doodling. At the corner of his eye, he can see Boruto trying his best not to fall asleep but failing to do so. And finally, beside him is Sarada, jotting down notes on her notebook.

It's been two weeks since his transfer to the academy and so far, everyone was accommodating. If only they knew who his father is, he smirked at the thought.

The lesson went on and Mitsuki decided to observe his female seatmate further. Raven hair as black as night, pale skin but not as pale as his, and dark onyx eyes.

Mitsuki's eyebrow rose up.

Those eyes, he thought as he stared at the Uchiha. He sees it.

They don't have their usual light, he noticed.

For everyone, the only person of his age that he ever talked to was Boruto. For Mitsuki, he thought the only person who would befriend him, aside from the constant nagging fangirls, was Boruto. They, including him, were wrong.

It started on the second day of classes after the fiasco he caused on his first day of school. Mitsuki was a night owl as well as an early bird and he naturally enters the classroom early. To his surprise, he's not the only early bird in the room as he saw Sarada already placing her notes, pencils, and books.

He dropped his bag to hang at the back of his chair and sat down when his seatmate suddenly slid a piece of paper to his side of the table.

Mitsuki took it, 'Pointers for today's lesson: Chakra points, Element Jutsus, Weapons Variations...' Mitsuki just silently took out his books on the respective lessons and started studying it in advance.

And it continued every morning where she would give him a piece of paper containing topics they would learn for the day, and every afternoon where she would slip another paper containing lists of assignments and quizzes without talking to each other.

It even went to the point where Sarada would share her lunch with him when she noticed all he brings to eat is onigiri. Sakura stopped giving questioning glances at her daughter on the seventh day when the young Uchiha packs yet again for two lunch boxes and the older Uchiha thought the other one must've been to appease her best friend's huge appetite.

The routine continued although no words were exchanged between them the whole time.

She's sad, Mitsuki thought. His mind started to brainstorm for ideas on how to change his seatmate's mood until Shino finally finished the lesson.

Apparently, Mitsuki does not know how to communicate well with the female population recalling one time when he bluntly commented on an obaa-san's curly hair and he was chased with a cane for hours around the hidden leaf's streets. He glanced at Sarada one more time as she slipped him the usual piece of paper of the day.

Yes, he's now determined to do that. After all, the Uchiha has done a lot for him to adjust in the academy and catch up with the past lessons that the class learned before his transfer.

With that in mind, he went out to the classroom to Sarada's surprise.

"Doesn't he usually wait for Boruto?" Shikadai spoke up with one eye still closed.

"Yes," Sarada adjusted her spectacles, "He usually does."

"Finally." Mitsuki pulled out a book from one of the shelves of Konoha library.

"**How to Deal with Women,**" He read the title and scanned the contents till he found what he's looking for, "How to make a woman happy, first learn the signs of happiness..."

"Smile is the usual sign but can be easily faked," Mitsuki continued, "Making a girl blush, on the other hand, is not."

"Blush?" He wondered and turned the pages to the glossary, "A blush is when a person turns red like a tomato."

He turned the pages back,

How to make a girl blush: **Make her chocolates.**

Nope, he doesn't have the time for that.

**Give her flowers.**

He could stop by Inojin's shop later.

And he stared at the last bit.

Easy, he smiled then returned the book to its proper shelf and started walking towards the door.

It's night time already and he apparently used a lot of time in the library. He started jumping roof to roof hoping that the Yamanaka flower shop is still open. Unfortunately, it isn't.

Disappointed as he is he suddenly remembered the flowers blooming around in the academy especially Anko-sensei's flower beds.

Sarada had a rough day, her father promised her last night that he'll be there for her graduation and she was so happy about it. Until she woke up this morning and overheard her parents talking only to learn that Sasuke Uchiha will be sent on another mission yet again starting next week, and next week is the date for the ceremony.

She sighed as she finished combing her shoulder-length hair and prepared for bed. Just as she was about to fall asleep she heard a couple of raps on her window.

Sarada stood up fetching her glasses and opened her window and to her surprise she sees a freshly picked daffodil laying on the balcony ledge. She slowly crawled out of the window and took the flower.

"Do you like it?" A voice called and startled her.

"M-mitsuki!? Why are you-you brought this for me?" Sarada asked blushing a little.

It's working, Mitsuki thought as he jumped down from the Uchiha's roof and faced Sarada, being thoroughly careful to not make a lot of noises.

Mitsuki smiled at her eyes closed and opened again,

"I love you."

Sarada almost felt like her eyes would come out of their sockets.

"Wha-what?" Sarada blushed furiously and is noticeably very red, "You can't say that! We've only met two weeks ago!"

"So?" Mitsuki asked and grinned wolfishly seeing Sarada blushed. Tomato, he thought.

"Did I make you blush?" He asked.

"You! Shanna-"

They suddenly turned their heads to Sarada's door as they heard a knock.

"And that's my cue!" Mitsuki grinned as he leaped from roof to roof.

Sarada turned very red, still clutching the flower to her chest,

"Damn you, Mitsuki!"

**The **_**second time **_**he said it was on her birthday.**

Everyone was outside, after all, today was a beautiful day to watch the cherry blossom trees in full bloom.

Team 7 is currently spread out in different spots, each doing their own work of surveying the area while Konohamaru supervises his team from a cherry blossom tree.

"I got visual on the target." Mitsuki spoke through the comm.

"Me too." Sarada replied.

"Where?" Boruto asked his teammates impatiently.

"About 3 meters to your left, baka." Sarada informed.

Boruto turned, "Huh?"

"Boruto," Mitsuki instructed, "the other left."

Konohamaru just sighed.

"Oh!" Boruto finally has set his sights on a black cat with a red ribbon on its neck.

"I gotcha, Datebassa!" Boruto shouted and jumped to the cat.

"Boruto baka wait!" Sarada shouted at the comm and ran to him but it was too late. The cat already scurried off in another direction. "Bo-ru-to." Sarada angrily said as she raised her fist ready to punch the living daylights out of him.

"Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!" Boruto frantically waved his hands in defense.

"No need for that Sarada." Mitsuki suddenly appeared petting the black cat in his arms.

"M-mitsuki!" Boruto cried in joy and clung to his teammate's leg in gratitude.

"Hmph!" Sarada gave Boruto a disapproving look.

"Job well done, Team 7." Konohamaru appeared and gave them a thumbs up, "I'll take care of the cat and the report," the sensei took the cat that protested a bit before settling down again, "in the meantime, I do believe that you three have a party to get to, Ja!" And with a poof, he disappeared.

"Well see you guys later! And you two better be there!" Sarada waved goodbye and walked towards the direction of her house.

"Sarada's turning 14 huh." Boruto commented, "looks like you're the only 13-year-old in the squad Mitsuki!"

"Doesn't matter," Mitsuki smiled and turned to him, "I'm still taller than you."

"Right in the kokoro!" Boruto dramatically put a hand to his chest and Mitsuki smiled at his best friend's antics.

"Anyways Mitsuki, have you prepared a gift yet?" Boruto asked as they both started to walk.

Mitsuki went silent.

"Uh oh. You better look for something before sunset! Sarada would expect something and we better not disappoint her," Boruto exclaimed in horror, "You know I'm the one who'll get beaten, Dattebassa!"

"Maybe, I really shouldn't give her anything." Mitsuki smiled teasingly.

"Oh no, you don't get to do that, Mitsuki!" Boruto complained.

"I'm kidding, Boruto." Mitsuki said reassuringly.

"You better be! I want to help you find a gift but okaa-san wants me to do some chores, you know how scary she can be." Boruto shivered, "Ja!" and ran off to the direction of his home.

Mitsuki continued walking and remained in deep thought. What could he possibly give to Sarada Uchiha?

A bright idea appeared in his mind as he saw Inojin's mother pass by chatting with Shikadai's mother. He ran up to them and greeted the adult women.

"Oh dear! Mitsuki, it's nice to see you too! Konohamaru gave you some time off?" Ino exclaimed and ruffled the younger boy's hair.

"Yes." Mitsuki answered politely.

"How kind of Konohamaru," Tenmari smiled, "I'm very against ninja slacking off but today's definitely an exemption."

"So true! Sarada-chan is finally starting to become a lady!" Ino excitedly clasped her hands together, "What have you got for her Mitsuki? Spill~"

"Actually," Mitsuki scratched the back of his neck and smiled, "I wanted to ask you what would be a great gift for a girl?"

Tenmari and Ino both let out an oh expression and Ino finally answered, "You know Mitsuki, girls like to receive lots of things but," Ino smiled, "Nothing could beat something that can make her heart beat faster."

Mitsuki wondered for a while and the older women looked at him expectantly.

"Arigatou, Inoba-san! Tenmariba-san!" And Mitsuki hurriedly scurried off to the direction where almost all social problem questions can be answered.

"Ba-san." Tenmari sighed.

"Unfortunately we are getting old." Ino said and Tenmari grunted in agreement.

Meanwhile, inside the library, Mitsuki scanned along the shelves and found nothing. The librarian roaming around noticed his aura of disappointment and approached to help.

"What are you looking for, young man?" The old lady librarian asked.

"An answer to what can make a girl's heart beat fast." Mitsuki replied still looking at the shelves.

"You can't find the answers in those." The old woman stated and started to walked back to her desk.

Mitsuki paused and immediately followed, "Where can I find the answer then, baa-san?"

"Why, from the woman herself of course!" The old lady answered.

Mitsuki was left again strolling the streets of Konoha.

His thoughts went back to the suggestions he received.

**Something that can make her heart beat faster.**

What could it be?

**She's the only who knows the answer.**

He can't really ask her when it's supposed to be a gift for her.

He continued walking along Konoha's shopping street as the sun slowly starts to set. He saw children running along the streets and some couples looking at shops.

He startled to a stop. How could he have forgotten!

Mitsuki immediately went inside the jewelry shop that Team 7 frequently passed by on the way to the Hokage tower after missions. Whenever they do pass by, Sarada would look to the right to this very jewelry shop, specifically at the necklace with a dragon pendant that has a sapphire gemstone for its eye.

Sarada played with the hem of her dress nervously. She's finally turning fourteen and it makes her grow nervous with anticipation at the possible gifts she may acquire today and how everyone will be there and her father especially.

Evening came and she started letting her friends in the newly renovated Uchiha Manor, they complimented her on her look today, said their happy birthdays, and stared in awe at the mix of contemporary and traditional built of the manor.

Soon enough almost everyone who is expected at the party came. Only one distinctively golden-eyed boy is out of sight.

"Boruto, have you seen Mitsuki?" Sarada asked as she approaches the couch where her batchmates are currently hanging out on.

"I'm waiting for him too," Boruto said as he continued to stare at the door, "Don't worry, Sarada. Knowing him, he's going to burst out somewhere or appear out of nowhere."

Sarada just silently smiled at her friend's reassurance until she was suddenly dragged by her chubby best friend.

"What are we waiting for Sarada!? C'mon let's blow your candle now!" Chouchou said as she pulled Sarada up.

"You just want to eat the cake!" Sarada laughingly said.

Boruto just smiled. _Mitsuki-teme, where are you!?_, he thought.

"Boruto-kun?" Sumire called out, "I think we should follow them to the dining room now before Chouchou finishes the cake."

"Chouchou better not!" At that Boruto and Sumire started marching towards the other room.

After blowing the candles, Sarada was met with a lot of gifts coming from her former classmates and her parents' friends.

One of the notable gifts was Ino's present.

"Thank you, Ino-bachan!" Sarada thanked Ino as she took out a very pretty red dress with gold sakura designs.

"You're very welcome, Sarada-chan!" Ino exclaimed then hugged the young girl, "You can use this pretty dress on your first date!"

The girl blushed immediately.

"No." Sasuke interjected, "And shut up, dobe."

Naruto really tried to control his laugh sensing Sasuke's dangerous aura.

"Oh c'mon Sasuke-kun!" Sakura touched Sasuke's shoulder lovingly, "You know Ino's joking!"

Sasuke just grunted.

"Maybe~" Ino laughed as she went back to her sit.

After a while the party ended and everyone started to go to their own houses.

"I'm sure something must've held him up." Boruto tried to comfort his female teammate as they walked to the door.

"I'm more worried that something bad might've happened to him." Sarada sullenly said.

"I'm sure he'll try to make up to you tomorrow! Don't worry, Sarada. Mitsuki's strong, he can take care of himself," Boruto smiled, "Plus if there's someone in the team who could beat up a hundred men, it's him."

"Thanks, Boruto." Sarada smiled and the Uzumaki Clan walked towards their home.

The Uchihas were left in the manor and started cleaning up the party.

"Sarada, I haven't seen Mitsuki-kun earlier." Sakura called out to her daughter as she washed the dishes.

Sasuke's ears perked up when he heard his usual honorific from his wife, used to another guy.

"I honestly don't know, mama." Sarada continued sweeping the floor.

"Your father probably scared him off." Sakura teased.

"I wish I did." Sasuke grunted.

"Papa!" Sarada protested to her father who is currently moving the chairs and tables to their proper positions.

"Your Papa's kidding. He really likes teaching Mitsuki-kun his own techniques!" Sakura said proudly.

Sasuke just let out a hn and help his wife with the dishes but not before kissing her to shut her up.

"Gross!" Sarada exclaimed and her parents chuckled at that.

Once the party area was squeaky clean, the three Uchihas prepared for bed.

"Happy Birthday my baby girl!" Sakura hugged her daughter.

"Thank you mama," Sarada managed to let out, "Too tight."

Sakura finally released her.

"Goodnight and Happy Birthday, Sarada." Sasuke ruffled his daughter's hair.

"Thank you papa." Sarada replied and smiled at her father.

After that, she finally went inside her room and screamed.

At least she tried to when Mitsuki suddenly stretched his arm to cover her mouth.

When Mitsuki felt she's relaxed, he withdrew his arm.

"What are you doing here!?" Sarada said in a whisper and closed her bedroom door shut.

"I happen to have missed the party." Mitsuki casually said as he roamed around Sarada's room.

"Yes, you did." Sarada said annoyed at that fact, "And don't open that drawer."

"Hey, don't be mad." He said as he raised his hands in surrender while backing away from the forbidden drawer.

"So what brings you into my room in this time of night?" Sarada asked taking her tiger stuffed toy out of his grasp.

"To give you your present," Sarada's ears perked up and Mitsuki continued, "Unless you want to beat up Boruto so bad."

"That'll be good but I definitely would like to know what you have for me." Sarada eagerly challenged him.

Mitsuki let out a hn and started walking away towards the window.

"Wait where are you-" Sarada reached out as she saw Mitsuki starting to get out of the room when he suddenly appeared behind her.

"I love you, Sarada." Mitsuki said.

Ba-thump.

"Whawha- WHAT?" Sarada asked and was about to demand an explanation when she felt it.

Ba-thump.

The very necklace she yearned for, dangling around her neck.

Ba-thump. Ba-thump. Ba-thump. Ba-thump.

"You-" She turned around to face the perpetrator of the scene, "How did you-"

Sarada was about to ask him how he knew but then both of them turned their heads towards the door.

"Sarada, are you alright?" A strong voice asked from behind, uh oh.

"That's my cue!" Mitsuki hastily said and started to make his way towards the window but not before turning back, "Did I make your heart beat fast, Sarada?" Mitsuki asked and grinned at her.

"Why you-!" Sarada opted to tell him 'no' but he disappeared already.

"Sarada?" Her father called once more.

"I'm fine papa!" Sarada shouted back.

"Okay, don't hesitate to wake us up if there's something troubling you." Sasuke said and padded his way back to his wife's warmth.

Ba-thump. Ba-thump. Ba-thump. Ba-thump.

_"Did I make your heart beat fast, Sarada?"_

Let's just say the next day Sasuke saw his daughter wearing a necklace he never saw her wear before that confirmed his suspicions about last night.

And by the end of the day, Mitsuki was on the ground after his sensei, namely the one and only Sasuke Uchiha, canceled his ninjutsu lessons for a taijutsu sparring session.

Yes, he definitely got the message that his sensei knows he visited his daughter last night.

_Worth it,_ Mitsuki thought.

**The **_**third time **_**he said it, he was going to do something stupid.**

Damn it, Mitsuki thought.

Konohamaru was down, somewhere far behind him.

Boruto is knocked out, a little to his left.

And Sarada is beside him, injured.

They were both panting hard, facing their opponent.

At the corner of his eye, he saw Sarada's blood dripped down from her shoulder in which she tried to immediately close with medical ninjitsu.

I'm going to kill that bastard, Mitsuki hissed.

It was one fine summer morning for the young teenagers who have grown taller and stronger than the summers long ago.

Noticeably was Team 7, who were seen on their way marching towards the tower.

Naruto gave them a simple recon mission. Go to a Moon Temple northernmost of Konoha, investigate the strange Chakra around the said Temple that was reported by its monks three days ago, and report back to the Hokage.

They set out as soon as the break of dawn and the way there went smoothly.

Three days later, it was a dark night and they found themselves in front of the temple gates waiting for the monks to welcome them.

But no one came.

It only took a whole minute for the blonde ninja to complain.

"What's taking them so long, datebassa?"Boruto whined.

"They were supposed to meet us here." Konohamaru placed a hand on his chin in deep thought.

"Then let's meet them first!" Boruto rushed inside.

"Baka Boruto! What if they're pray-"

"Atatata!" Boruto tried nursing the bump in his head, "Sarada! Can you stop beating me up for just a minute!?"

"Boruto, it's not me." Sarada replied standing too far from Boruto to be able to hit him. Everyone turned their heads back to the temple.

Barrier!? All members of the squad are suddenly on their guards and moved back a handful of meters away from the gate.

"Sarada," Captain Konohamaru called out to the young lady with long raven hair and she nodded.

Sarada closed her eyes, then opened them again. Red eyes seemingly glowed as she scanned the area.

"There's a thick barrier up ahead starting at the gate." She sharpened her sharingan for a bit, "I think a cooperative four-man barrier-shattering jutsu should do the trick."

"No need." Mitsuki stated and casually walked in front of the barrier placing his hand on it.

The other members watched and stared in amazement as the barrier shattered leaving imaginary dust on its wake.

"How did you do that?" Sarada asked as she ran to Mitsuki with Konohamaru and Boruto trailing behind.

"Secret." Mitsuki replied and waited for them.

"Wah Mitsuki is so cool!" Boruto cheered and patted his teammate's back.

Many years together, yet still a lot to learn. Konohamaru thought.

After a few moments they split up, Boruto going with Mitsuki and Sarada with Konohamaru.

It did not take long for them to regroup. As soon as they saw the bodies of the dead monks a blast shook them and the temple seems to be falling.

And everything went black.

Mitsuki opened his eyes to see himself in an open area. What seems to have been a temple was now a huge crater.

He suddenly remembered the situation and was glad to see the blonde Ninja lying on a collapsed wall uninjured and the white-blue haired's distinctively cyan colored chakra dispersing from Boruto's body.

He must've instinctively protected Boruto and himself with his chakra. Thank kami-sama he did.

"Boruto. Wake up." Mitsuki nudged the blonde ninja but he wouldn't respond.

Sarada! He thought.

"Sarada!" Mitsuki called out seemingly to no one when he heard a tiny voice calling out from somewhere far near the corner of the crater.

After quickly propping Boruto in a comfortable position, he rushed to the origin of the sound and found Sarada performing medical ninjitsu on her sensei who is badly injured and unconscious.

"Sensei, it's going to be fine." She tried to stay firm and concentrated on her healing.

"What happened?" Mitsuki appeared beside her.

"Sensei protected me from the blast. How are you fine and where's Boruto?" Sarada asked still concentrating.

"Boruto's fine but he's unconscious too. I used my chakra at the last second and I'm sorry I couldn't get to you in time." He apologized.

"Not your fault, Mitsuki. We didn't know this was going to happen." Sarada tried to smile at him reassuringly.

"It is inevitable." A booming voice called out.

Mitsuki and Sarada stood up and turned their heads to that direction to see a very Otutsuki looking man floating midair.

After exchanging a few blows here and there it led them to their present situation.

"Sarada." Mitsuki called out again to his teammate, "Stay here and protect Boruto and sensei."

"Like hell I will, Mitsuki!" She protested, "This guy is strong and the only way to defeat him is by doing it together."

"You're so stubborn." Mitsuki sighed and held his katana tighter.

"I know." She smirked at him back and he smiled then turned his expression to that of seriousness.

The opponent is strong as expected for an Otutsuki whose ability relies on striking targets with sharp projectiles similar to Haku's technique but in free form. This enemy seems higher than a kage level although Naruto's power is way higher than a normal kage's. Resulting to them being at the brink of getting stabbed here and there but not fatally except for Sarada's very seriously injured shoulder.

Their foe already backed them by a larger margin and Mitsuki thinks, no, he knows that he can greatly decrease that margin if only his stubborn female partner would stay back so she wouldn't get dragged in the midst of battle.

Alright to be fair, he knows Sarada can beat the life out of anyone and she always amazes him by what she's capable of. But this time, just this once... he can't let her risk her life even if it means losing his.

"I'm sorry, Sarada." He said and readjusted the sword in his hand. Sarada turned to look at him knowing what he was about to do.

He turned to look at her back, gold meets onyx, probably for the very last time.

"I love you."

Sarada felt her world stopped as Mitsuki disappeared beside her before she could even do anything.

Mitsuki set up a thick barrier behind him that would separate the battlefield from his teammates. Seems like while fighting he was also placing sealing tags around.

"Mitsuki baka!" He can hear Sarada scream at him as she tries to break the barrier with her fist but to no avail.

"A high tier barrier eh?" His opponent's voice boomed, "You're different."

Mitsuki didn't give him the pleasure of saying anything more as he started concentrating gold lightning to his sword.

"Raiton." Mitsuki muttered a jutsu that surrounded lightning everywhere inside the barrier and activated his sage mode while he's at it.

"This is going to be fun!" The ototsuki taunted.

"Mitsuki!" Sarada tried destroying Mitsuki's invincible barrier.

Her eyes turned to terror as she saw Mitsuki being stabbed by needles, his shirt begun to tear even more and blood started to bleed down but still, the grown man refused to back down from the fight. She sunk to her knees and sobbed, feeling helpless.

This is it. I'm taking him with me, Mitsuki smirked and prepared to do his seals with the intent on killing the being in front of him and dragging himself with it.

Just as he was about to do the last seal, the Ototsuki sensed the Ninja's intention and stabbed him fatally.

Mitsuki saw the incoming attack but couldn't do anything to deflect it, he's going to die anyway. He smiled at the victory.

"Kamui!" He hears and the array of sharp projectiles disappeared in front of him.

He turned in amazement to the woman who wouldn't fail to amaze him.

And he saw her eyes are different.

The mangekyou sharingan.

The fight ended later with Mitsuki cross sitting on top of a rock and Sarada behind him tending to his wounds.

"Baka." She chanted as her shaky hands steadied on his shoulder, "Baka. Baka. Baka."

"I know." Mitsuki smirked and placed a hand on hers and the glow of her chakra strengthened.

"Never do that again." Sarada scolded but Mitsuki went silent.

"Mitsuki..." Sarada called out once more.

"I can't promise you that Sarada because I will do it again. Many times if I have to." Mitsuki continued looking at the horizon as the sun begins to rise.

"Baka." She muttered and hugged him from behind. Mitsuki could feel her tears on his back.

After moments of silence, relishing the fact that they're not dead, they checked on their teammates.

Konohamaru was still unconscious but his wounds were not as bad as before. Boruto on the other hand seems to be waking up from a great dream and Sarada cringed at the sight of him drooling.

"Yo! Ohayo!" Boruto stretched his arms and leaned back on his bed which is hard.

"!?" Boruto immediately woke up, even more, to see in surprise that his bed turned into a rock.

Sarada just facepalmed and explained the events that occurred while he was in dreamland leaving out the part where his best friend decided to do something stupid.

Soon, they prepared to travel back to Konoha. With a unanimous vote, Boruto is to carry Konohamaru on the way. And Boruto did without complaint after seeing the extent of injuries his teammates have encountered by the state of their clothes.

As they neared Konoha's gates, Mitsuki noticed that Sarada's in deep thought and he knew exactly what she's thinking.

"I meant everything, Sarada." Mitsuki said to her and she looked at him in the eyes.

Onyx meets gold.

**The **_**fourth time **_**he said it, she was drunk.**

"Yo Mitsuki!" Boruto greeted his best friend as they passed by each other outside the Hokage's office, "Shikadai wants the guys to meet up later for drinks." He informed.

"I'll be there." Mitsuki assured him.

It's been almost 10 years since they've known each other and they've grown comfortable with everyone ever since.

Boruto was about to continue on his way when he paused, "By the way, what's up with the secrecy lately?"

Mitsuki halted and turned to look at him, "Secrecy?"

"Yes," Boruto observed his comrade, "Constant meetings with sensei and you rarely hang out with us anymore."

"Oh." Mitsuki nodded.

"And?" Boruto raised an eyebrow at the jounin expectantly.

"It's just a mission Boruto." He explained and slipped inside the Hokage's office before the blonde could ask more.

Boruto just shook his head, "That's what you told me yesterday, datebassa."

Since last month, Mitsuki has been noticeably absent during most of their hangouts and meetings. They would rarely see him and if they did, their greetings would be rushed and he'll be on his way to do kami-sama knows what.

Sarada was walking down the streets of Konoha alone. Long raven hair tied in a ponytail and swaying with every step. Onyx eyes looking at the road forward. Her glasses have been abandoned but kept in storage as soon as she gained the strength of a thousand seal and her vision have been fully healed.

Everyone would've thought she's Sakura if it weren't for her raven locks and dark eyes.

She's an adult now, and a jounin at that. Dreams of becoming a hokage are gone when she decided to follow her mother's footsteps and Boruto's desire to be Hokage have erupted. Her perspective changed during a siege in Konoha five years ago when she realized she is more needed in the medical field. At that time, the Konoha hospital was packed with injured ninjas and civilians alike and she worked hard along with her mother and some medic-nins to accommodate them all.

Being twenty-two years old is not such a bad thing and she really liked the fact that she's free to make decisions now especially in her love life.

She sighed, her mother has been constantly nagging her lately about weddings, a husband, and grandchildren. Sarada would pretend that she didn't know what her mother is implying.

It's not that it isn't easy for her to find a husband. In fact, she has a lot of suitors here and there, coming from inside and outside of Konoha. After all, she's Konoha's beauty. But for some reason, they would be trying hard to avoid her the next day and would go back to their respective homes with a black eye.

She's suspecting her father for that.

Suddenly the wind blew and she stopped on her tracks.

"Sarada." Mitsuki greeted. Kami-sama, that voice calling her name makes her stomach flutter.

"Hello, Mitsuki." She greeted back and was suddenly shy when Mitsuki remained silent and was still staring at her.

"Hn." He suddenly smirked and Sarada's heart went ba-thump.

She just managed a laugh and kami-sama, Mitsuki loves that laugh.

Mitsuki decided to go with her and they walked side by side. Ignoring angry looks from both fangirls and suitors alike.

"You know you're acting more and more like my father this last few years." Sarada commented smiling at him teasingly.

"Well, he's my mentor after all. And he already took me in as soon as I've figured out to use chidori without a sharingan." He informed.

Sarada chuckled at that.

"I remember Rodaime's reaction back then during the chunnin exams, it was priceless!" She reminiscence.

No one who knows the extent of the chidori really expected it, namely Kakashi. For some reason, Mitsuki bypassed the need for Sharingan to control the pulse of lightning and was able to use the technique multiple times without damaging his arm and hand.

"We had a lot of interesting things that happened back then." Sarada commented.

"Yeah." Was Mitsuki's only reply.

They walked in comfortable silence and finally reached the hospital.

"So..." Sarada nervously put a lock of stray hair behind her ear.

"Well..." Mitsuki just scratched the back of his neck.

"See you later?" Sarada eyed him, "You are going to be there later this time right?"

Mitsuki just smiled, "See you later." And walked away with a grin.

"KAMPAI!" They all cheered.

Inside the walls of a pub was a group of very loud Konoha ninjas.

"Congratulations on the promotion, Denki!" Boruto said and the others paid the same greeting as well to the spectacled man.

"Thanks, minna-san! Drinks are on me!" Denki happily exclaimed and everyone cheered.

"C'mon guys! Drink up! It's not every day that Denki gets promoted." Iwabe laughed and ruffled the new CEO's hair, "To Denki!"

"To Denki!" They shouted back.

The drinks continued with men talking about men stuff and the women talking about men.

"So when's Boruto proposing?" Chouchou asked, eyes glittering, to the lavender-haired girl who blushed really hard.

"Chouchou!" Sarada lightly scolded, "You know we can't pry like that. But when is Boruto proposing?" She said her eyes glittering too and followed her best friend's dreamy pose.

"I-I-" Sumire stuttered, still red.

"Oh c'mon guys!" Wasabi interrupted, "Let's lay off Sumire-chan for a while. The real question is," She smirked mischievously, "How are your love lives?"

"Don't tell me it's still nonexistent?" Namida worriedly asked.

Chouchou and Sarada laughed nervously.

"Actually..." Chouchou started and Sarada slowly turned to her best friend wide-eyed, "I met someone!"

"Chouchou!" Sarada's lips turned to glee, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Sorry, Sarada! I technically just met him an hour ago so..." Chouchou said nervously.

"Just make sure I'll be the bridesmaid!" Sarada chimed and they all laughed at that.

"What do you think are they talking about?" Inojin asked the men as they heard the ladies' laugh.

"Something boring or us." Shikadai casually said and took a swig of his sake.

"I'm betting it's something boring." Iwabe commented.

"Or us." Denki finished.

"Anyways Boruto," Inojin turned to the blonde with short hair, "When are you-"

"Next week! Near the waterfall. I want this to be beautiful!" Boruto exclaimed in shushing tones making sure that Sumire and the ladies won't hear him.

"We'll do what we can to help, just ask." Shikadai reassured.

"Oh, it started." Mitsuki commented as he opened the Shoji doors.

"Mitsuki! Teme! You're late!" Boruto scolded.

"I hit my head against a post." He reasoned and started taking off his sandals.

"Same excuse as last time!" All the men accused pointedly at him.

"Forget it," Iwabe said and filled a cup with sake, "At least he's here."

_You said that last time too_, the remaining ones thought.

Mitsuki just smiled at that and accepted the drink.

After saying congratulations to the man of the party, Mitsuki finally drilled his focused on the Raven haired beauty just across the room.

Sarada met his gaze then blushed.

Chouchou, on the other hand, noticed her best friend's reaction with a knowing eye.

"Seriously, when are you two hooking up?" Chouchou exclaimed.

"Chouchou!" Sarada scolded at her best friend's crude term.

"You know what I mean, Sarada." Chouchou teased, "You think we won't notice those intense gazes you've been giving to each other since we were kids!"

The rest of the women nodded in agreement.

"I just..." Sarada sighed and downed her drink, "I'm scared, what if he doesn't feel the same?"

Chouchou choked on her drink, "You're worried about that?"

Sarada nodded shyly.

"Geez woman! I have never seen him look or treat any women just like he does to you! Hell! You're like the only woman he's interested to." Chouchou said.

"Well, that's true..." Sarada said deep in thought.

"Anyways, Sarada. Worry out and happiness in!" She reassured her.

"Let's party!" Chouchou shouted and the men raised their glasses in agreement.

Let's just say a lot of drinks and crazy dances later they were spent.

"Sorry Mitsuki, you have to take my baby home." Chouchou sobbed and helped Sarada up on Mitsuki's back.

Looks like right shots Chouchou is a freakishly motherly Chouchou.

"But I want to party!" Sarada said sluggishly on Mitsuki's back. "Eeep!" She let out when Mitsuki suddenly stood up and she clung for her dear life.

"Make me proud, son-in-law!" Chouchou just waved at Mitsuki and Sarada's fading figure.

Mitsuki just blushed at the sudden implication of those words in his mind then shook his head.

"You're surprisingly light." Mitsuki commented as they walked on the dimly lit and quiet street of Konoha.

"Surprisingly, Mitsuki?" Sarada giggled, "Don't act so surprised! I know you've been carrying me home whenever I pass out!" Sharingan really does that.

Mitsuki just smirked.

"A lot of things really changed." Sarada commented as she looked at the newly paved walkway they currently are journeying on.

Mitsuki just grunted in agreement, afraid he might say something as he feels the Uchiha's breath on his neck.

"You know..." She murmured and Mitsuki continued to keep himself composed.

"You really know how to make me go nuts, Mitsuki." She revealed.

"How so?" Mitsuki asked genuinely curious and relieved when Sarada shifted her head.

"You do things..." She murmured sleepishly.

"Like what?" He asks.

She was silent for a moment.

"Like you make me blush."

Her cheeks reddened at her confession.

"You make my heart beat fast."

She suddenly snaked a hand to his chest, palms out to feel the beat residing inside. His heart thumped as he can feel hers behind him as well.

"And you make me feel like strangling you hard when you do the stupidest of things for me."

Mitsuki smirked at that.

"Why..." She asks.

"Because I love you, Sarada."

Sarada smiled eyes closed and threatening to fall asleep.

"I-" She begun.

"Not now." Mitsuki said in a sad tone, "You're drunk, it might be your drunken self talking and you'll probably forget this or say something you'll regret or-"

"It's not my drunk self-talking!" Sarada exclaimed, "Mitsuki, I-"

"Sarada." For the first time, Sarada heard Mitsuki's normally strong voice quiver. "When the sun's up." He smiled sadly.

Sarada steeled herself with determination and slowly drifted to sleep.

**The **_**fifth time **_**he said it, she said it back.**

Sarada groaned at the light striking her face. _I better control my drinking next time,_ she scolded herself.

She slowly opened her eyes to take in her surroundings, waking up in an unfamiliar bedroom.

Panic filled her as she rushed out of the bedroom and came eye to eye with golden eyes.

"Sarada, I-" Mitsuki started to explain seeing the woman's shaken looked then starts to panic as she saw tears forming in her eyes.

"I love you, you idiot!" Sarada shouted and lunged herself to him.

Mitsuki let out the biggest grin and welcomed the woman to his arms.

"I love you! I love you! I love you!" Sarada chanted as she felt Mitsuki's hands tightened around her waist.

"That's a lot." Mitsuki chuckled.

"The sun's up! I can say it as much as I want! And I'm going to say it even when the sun's down!" She cried happily and looked up to the man who makes her go nuts.

Mitsuki returned her gaze and smiled as he stared down to her lips and back up to her eyes.

"I love you, Sarada."

At the next seconds, their lips met in a very passionate kiss for the very first time.

They let go for a moment out of breath.

"I love you too, Mitsuki."

And their lips met again, more passionate than before.

Let's just say years of built-up tension almost got released that morning.

Thanks to Mitsuki's self-control it didn't. Wanting to go on a date with her first before moving things fast.

But later that night, thanks to Sarada it did.

_**Epilogue**_

It turns out that the reason why Mitsuki has been having constant meetings with the hokage lately is to discuss the Ototsuki problem.

With Sasuke weeding out most of the Ototsukis, the last of them were to be left to his apprentice to be dealt off.

That's the reason behind Mitsuki's sudden disappearances from the group meetups with his friends. He randomly goes to random places seeking the last Ototsukis, to make sure they won't be a threat ever again(a light way to say of killing them), and come back to report to the hokage.

Now he's standing at the village's gates with a backpack on his back and a sword in hand.

"Are you sure about this?" Boruto asked him and Mitsuki turned to look at his best friend.

"Yes." Mitsuki replied reassuringly. "Till we meet again."

Boruto sighed, he's really going to miss them.

"We'll be back, Boruto." Sarada smiled at him.

Yes. Them. After Mitsuki revealing his mission to her and how he's supposed to leave that day, Sarada marched to the hokage tower the next day with Mitsuki trailing behind and demanded to their former sensei who's now the current hokage.

"I'm going with him." Sarada said firmly.

Konohamaru sighed happily,_ finally, what took you both so long_. And gave Sarada and Mitsuki the sign of approval and met Sarada's parents as well who gave their blessings to the young couple in addition to her father threatening the young man if anything ever happens to her, though Sasuke did approve of the man and Sakura couldn't even be more happier.

The young couple walked out to the road ahead side by side and close to each other.

Mitsuki stared at her and she smiled at him.

"You do know it's going to be a rough journey." Mitsuki reminded.

"I'm used to it." She replied.

"Food may be awful." He stated.

"I'll survive."

"There won't always be a comfortable bed." He smirked.

"We'll manage." Sarada giggled and Mitsuki held her hand to his.

"I wonder what my father's reaction would be if we go back with a baby." Sarada teased.

"You mean when we go back with a baby." Mitsuki faced Sarada and smiled.

Onyx meets gold for the nth time.

**"I love you, Sarada."**  
.

.

.

**"I love you too, Mitsuki."**

**-END-**

**Author's Note:**

**Hello! Sakura Li here!**

I just want to thank you for reading this story!

I've always love mitsusara and forever will.

I'm hoping and encouraging you guys to make more fanfics and fanarts about these two.

To more mitsusara stories to come!

**-SKAL-**


End file.
